Cavaliere Angelo
Cavaliere Angelo is a boss demon Dante encountered in Devil May Cry 5. It is later revealed that Trish being used as its vessel. The demon's power later becomes a weapon for Dante in the form of a buzzsaw-like motorcycle, freeing Trish in the process. Appearance Cavaliere Angelo appears as a tall, winged humanoid demon with two ridged horns and purple glowing eyes. His entire body is covered with black armor, with his large wings, when folded, act both as a shield and over the shoulder cape cable of blocking attacks. Personality Cavaliere Angelo shows his disdain towards humans during his encounter with V, calling them "weak, powerless creatures". Other than that, he hasn't displayed any personality traits other than constant fury and utter hatred of Sparda and those of his lineage. He immediately attacked Dante with a grimace on his face and during the battle, shouting the Legendary Dark Knight's name in fury. However, traces of Trish's thoughts can be found, when the demon calls out Dante's name. Story Cavaliere Angelo is first seen in Mission 5, being given orders by the demon witch Malphas while riding a member of the time manipulating Greyon species. After Malphas leaves Cavaliere Angelo and the Elder Knight Greyon encounter V and his familars, causing the two groups to fight. The pair are defeated in the battle, causing the Greyon to die and forcing Cavaliere Angelo to retreat. He is next encountered in Mission 11, soon after Dante is awoken by V. As Dante fights his way to the Qliqhoth he is ambushed by Cavaliere Angelo, who throws a motorbike at him. The two procede to battle and Cavaliere Angelo is quickly killed. After his defeat Dante carefully slices his body into dozens of tiny pieces to save Trish. The pieces of his body fuse with the nearby motorbike, creating the Cavaliere weapon that Dante uses throughout the rest of the Redgrave incident. In Mission 14 a dying V is ambushed by Malphas, who uses a spell to trap him in a pocket dimension and lock away his familars. Inside this pocket dimension V is forced to fight several ghostly figures, dubbed 'Metaphysical Infernal Phantasms' by Nico. One of these figures is a recreation of Cavaliere Angelo, named Miraggio Angelo, created from V's memories. Cavaliere File Nico Enemy Report - Cavaliere :Whatever sorcery it was that cooked up the original Black Angel, somebody's been mighty busy perfectin' it to make this fella. :Retractable shields built into both arms? It's attack and defense in a single package! And with that demon gal Trish stuck inside, it could blast lightning all up in your face too. Lemme tell ya, I've got a lot of respect for the design! :Sure wish I coulda seen this one myself, but I guess I'll have to quiz Trish and Dante about it instead... ;Miraggio Angelo :*Ahem* What we have here is a metaphysical infernal phantasm. Oo-ee! I impress myself. :I got an inklin' that these are yanked out of the target's memory and manifested to go on the attack. The ol' "nightmares made real" deal. But heck, I'm an engineer, not a wicked witch. What do I know about magic? :What's clear is that no phantasm is gonna be more powerful than the original. :You got nothing to fear from these things...unless you're already on your last legs. Strategy Powers and Abilities Cavaliere Angelo appears to be a larger, stronger and more durable version of the Angelos that are attacking Red Grave City with the unique ability to control and empower himself with lightning, including the ability to imbue his sword with electricity, fire bolts of lightning at Dante, and teleport. When Cavaliere loses his initial charge of lightning, he can recharge his electrical powers by drawing electricity from damaged lamp posts and various loose wiring from the area, giving Cavaliere the power to unleash a massive burst strike of lightning once fully charged. Powers *''Supernatural strength:'' Cavaliere Angelo is strong enough to carry his enormous sword and carve massive gouges in asphalt with his weapon. *''Supernatural durability:'' Due to his armor, Cavaliere Angelo can take a lot of blows from Dante's Sparda before becoming stunned and vulnerable. *''Electricity generation and manipulation:'' Cavaliere Angelo uses electric powers in the form of purple lightning. He uses this lightning to augment his sword and as projectile attacks. He can fire this lighting as projectiles as well as huge thunder streams. *''Teleportation:'' Cavaliere Angelo can coat himself in lightning to travel quickly between two places. Arsenal *'Sword': A long and large demonic sword used for the majority of his attacks. *'Shield': Cavaliere Angelo can transform one of his wings into a shield. Gallery Images Boltaicblackknight.png Cavaliere Angelo.jpg CavaliereSecondBoss.jpg|Miraggio Angelo Cavaliere_Angelo_concept_DMC5.png|Cavaliere Angelo's concept art for DMC5 Videos 데빌메이크라이5 카발리에안젤로 노웨폰 로열가드연습|Defeating Cavaliere Angelo at the Bloody Palace with Royalguard only Trivia *The Cavaliere is translated from Old Latin as "mounted soldier" and "knight". Sources Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Artificial Demons